The Vampire's Soul
by NixKat
Summary: Simone de Bastien waited for over 500 years to free her clan. This vampire queen isn't letting a little thing like dying keep her from her goal, especially not since the key to freeing her people still breathes.


A/N: So this is my first Martin Mystery fic. It's set at the end of The Vampire Returns and was born from the revelation that Martin has soul eating vampire heritage and is the reincarnation of a French vampire lord. It's an AU.

Disclaimer: Martin Mystery, the show and the character, belong to Marathon Media.

Merrowww…

The Vampire's Soul

Part I

The sound of shattering glass took her attention away from the opening of the portal to the cursed realm. The sunlight poured through the broken windows and it was far too late to transform back. Her fur and skin began burning and the air filled with the screams of her servants and mate. Half blinded she watched the portal close, and the failure to free her clan stung greater than the white flames consuming her body.

"_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**_ She screeched until her throat turned to ash. Still burning her fleshless bones collapsed to the dusty floor of her own home. The souls of her prey returned to bodies that became human instead of incinerating.

No, she refused to lose to mortals. She refused to have this be her ultimate failure. With time running out, she searched for a vessel to store her essence.

_Yes. _

Merrowww….

"Ow." Amber eyes squeezed shut against the assault of the pen light. The dazed teen ached all over and the light wasn't helping. All of the noise made his migraine worse. He could hear Diana, Java, and Billy giving their mission reports to M.O.M.. Other agents cleaned up, took samples, and handled the civilians. The blond groaned, all he wanted to do was go to bed and sleep off whatever the fuck this mission did to him.

"Agent Mystery," M.O.M.'s voice carried over across the room. "Need I remind you that failure to comply with onsite post possession checkup will result in 72 hours of quarantine?" Martin sighed and kept his eyes open this time when the medic went to check them. The medic attending him was rather easy on the eyes, and if he had more energy, he would have started flirting with her. As it was, the teen barely had it in him to complete her tests.

"Mission report, agent Mystery." Martin rubbed the back of his neck and leaned back to see his boss. The mixed Japanese/Caucasian woman looked stunning as usual in her normal white attire. He gave her a weak smile before slumping back into the chair. It was a comfy chair and he was just a little delirious. When was the last time he'd eaten? The blond realized that he was pretty hungry.

"The last thing I remember was staking out the surf shop and attempting to rescue a civilian from the vampire woman. Everything got really fuzzy after that. I feel like I partied till I dropped and was then set on fire." The teen watched two of his fellow agents putting the vampire woman's ashes in a container to take back to The Center. "What's going to happen to this place?"

"The de Bastien property will be condemned and placed under the protection of The Center, just in case anything else is sealed away here." The Mystery Organization Manager brushed back her dark plum hair and adjusted something on her earpiece. Martin frowned indignantly when his boss ruffled his hair. "Get some rest agent Mystery; you've got a follow-up in 24 hours."

Having nothing else to do the blond nodded off.

Merrowww…..

Java grinned at his sleeping friend before picking up the modern human. The caveman was happy to have Martin back and not threatening to eat their souls. Diana came over and ruffled her brother's fluffy yellow hair.

"Ya know, he's actually kind of adorable like this." The brunette commented with a small smile. She put her hands on her hips and huffed. "As annoying as Martin is usually, I do hope he feels better soon." Java nodded in agreement.

M.O.M. opened a portal back to Torrington Academy with her Ultra-UWatch for her favorite agents to go home.

Merrowww…..

A/N: So I'm going to stop here for now. I'm interested in some feedback and I'm willing to listen to suggestions.


End file.
